


His Best Friend//It

by Shelby_gone_gay



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drinking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Please Kill Me, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gone_gay/pseuds/Shelby_gone_gay
Summary: I just seen the movie in theaters and I just have a lot of feelings that I needed it get out. This is really bad.





	His Best Friend//It

This was the last place in the world he wanted to be, he guessed that was normal enough. No one really liked being at their best friend's grave. Well, technically not grave, since they couldn't bury him. It was a just a headstone.

This however, was so, so, so different. They were different. They weren't just friends, or at least in Richie's head they were more. So much more 

Brown eyes danced playfully as he stuck a foot in his face. Hands, pushed at him. Snarky replies that made his heart skip a beat. Brown eyes that watched his every move when he was near. Sneaking through windows, leaving in the morning before he could wake up. Just to be closer, just to have him near.

_"Oh haha, another your mom joke, can't you be more creative?"_

The same eyes that looked so fearfully in the mirror, coming to the scary conclusion.

_ 'I love him' _

Richie watched with curiosity as Eddie morphed from a shy kid who talked too much, to a badass adult who talked to much. He would often tease Eddie about 'Stealing his thing'. Often earning him an annoyed look and a shove. 'Shut up asshole.'

Hands desperately scratched at the wood. Carving two letters into the bridge.

_'R+E' _

Eddie's hands traced over the rotting wood. Eyes lighting up as he chuckled.

_'Haha, 'Chee, look at this.' _

Richie swore his heart stopped. Watching as his fingers traced the wood. Eddie wondered aloud, asking about who could have put that there. Who's names they stood for.

_'Oh well, not like it means anything' _

_'Yea, you're right 'Chee'_

It did mean something, years he spent. Never telling his feelings, years he spent. He was different men throughout the years. None of them were his Eddie.

His Eddie was married now. To a women.

_"I have to tell you something' _

_'I fucked your mom' _

Eddie was snarky, even in death. And Richie loved him, to death. This one's for you Eddie-Spaghetti, he thought. Hands trembling as he opened a wine cooler.

_"I love you Eddie-Spaghetti"_

It felt so good to tell him, even if he was years late, even if it didn't matter anymore.

Drying his tears he pulled out his phone. Someone had to tell her. 

"Mrs.Kaspbrak? Yeah, I'm one of Eddie's friends. Eddie, Actually no, he's not okay." 


End file.
